The instant disclosure relates to anatomical mapping. In particular, the instant disclosure relates to systems, apparatuses, and methods for creating electrophysiology maps, such as may be useful in cardiac diagnostic and therapeutic procedures.
Two mainstay hypotheses of arrhythmia maintenance mechanisms are single source focus and circus movement reentry. However, the mechanisms and substrates that maintain atrial fibrillation can vary from patient-to-patient. Thus, there is a need for apparatuses, systems, and methods that facilitate the identification, classification, and characterization of multiple arrhythmic mechanisms and substrates.